Who Says You Can't Change The Past?
by XoXoNaBuXoXo
Summary: A great threat has arrived from the past and Evangeline took it upon herself to go back to a time and finish what she started. Being in Mystic Falls in 2014 might not be as dangerous as in 2032 but threats from the future might arrive... Are any of them p


**A/N Ok um... This is my first attempt at a Klaroline Fanfic or Fan Fiction in general I got this idea and I've been wanting to post it for a while now. It's a future fanfic and I know there are so many but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I'm new to this so it might take a while for me to update and you know life takes its course but I'm gonna stop rambling now and get to the fic**

**PS. If you don't like summaries that spoil the mystery for you skip this part**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything otherwise Julie Plec would have no job and I'd totally make Klaus and Caroline have miracle babies and special connections. They'd have a happily ever after... But what's a happily ever after without some drama and speed bumps in the way?...**

**Summary:**

****SPOILER ALERT****

**A great threat has arrived from the past and Evangeline took it upon herself to go back to a time she is unfamiliar with to make sure everything runs the way it should. It might be without her parents knowing for now but they'll be sure to find out soon enough. Being in Mystic Falls in 2014 might not be as dangerous as in 2032 but threats from the future might arrive... Are any of them prepared for the changes? Will she be able to make sure her parents end up together? Will they survive long enough to have a future? Or will they all be blown into oblivion? Read ****further ****to find out. **

Prologue

Eva POV

"No. Eva, just - no. Your mom's gonna flip, firstly and your dad would probably kill me. And not just that, if you do this there could be side effects or you could get hurt, like permanently. It's never even been done before. This is the first attempt at it. I mean what if something goes wrong and I can't fix it. And god help me if your mom finds out I helped, then we're both screwed"

I listened to my sun tanned aunt rant about how bad this was but I was convinced that this was the best option whether they liked it or not. It wasn't like it was my first spell and we didn't have any alternative options. "But Aunt B, it's our only chance, I mean there was a solar eclipse from which I absorbed its power and transferred it into this amulet", I held up an amulet with a closed, gold Jade flower in the middle bordered with intricate gold braidings, ", Plus the full moon is tonight so I'll be at full strength and Jasper offered his blood for the blood sacrifice, besides I think Kylie is too young to drain all his blood. He hasn't even grown his fangs yet or gone all wolf, which is weird by the way. I mean, I was three when I first turned"

"It truly is nice to know that you're taking this lightly. I would have thought you'd learnt your lesson playing around with magic", Aunt B chided.

"It wasn't my fault", I screeched. Here we go again. It happened two years ago but I'm still not hearing the end of it. To be honest, it really wasn't my fault. I was an innocent victim. I mean, okay yeah, I suggested it but I didn't think Jas had the guts to pull through. It was more of a joke on my part than actually wanting to set the whole shed up in flames.

Okay, let me start off by saying I got my temper from my dad's side of the family. Jas and two of his friends came over so we decided to play truth or dare. Now everyone knows that I would do just about anything to win at everything. I can't say the same about my brother. So they each got a chance to dare me but when it was my turn to dare them they couldn't handle it and quit the game which I found unfair. We argued for a while until I could no longer keep my anger in check and small flames popped up here and there in dad's shed. I couldn't care less about dad's paintings that were destroyed because my anger ruled me for that moment. I almost went all wolf when dad came and stopped me. I was given a lecture I clearly didn't deserve since my dad is so much worse than me. Honestly, he would have done worst than burnt down the shed but that's where mom fits in. She's there to keep him in check. And no one ever misses the chance to bring that up where my magic is concerned. I still blame my idiot of a brother and gave him a few choice words telepathically.

So here we are where I'm reminded, yet again, of a magical accident that I didn't make. "Aunt B I can do this. We can do this. I have to do something about him. He shouldn't have come back in the first place", I tried convincing her, "And it's all my fault, please help me. If you don't I'm gonna do it anyway"

She stared intently at me, watching me carefully, "Alright. But I'll put a spell on your cell so that you can get a hold of me if anything goes wrong"

"Yeah. Of course", I replied triumphantly.

"And you promise to take care of yourself", she pointed warningly at me, "and they can't know you're from the future"

"Yes, yes and I won't tell them anything", I nodded, "I just have to protect them before he goes to the past. Their shared past"

"Okay, we'll do it now"

"I thought we needed the full moon, you know, so you could draw power from the amulet and I'd draw from the moon", I replied confused.

"You don't need to draw any power I'll draw it, I'm strong enough", she said

"Oh, no, no, no", I shook my head vigorously No, Uncle Kol wouldn't want you to do that. You know how worried he gets about you"

"Well, I guess it'll have to do and your favourite uncle is coming with you"

"What?!" My eyes grew wide, "You can't be serious"

"I'm quite serious actually", she spoke defiantly, "there is no room for any arguments. Kol will go with you and that's the only way I'm doing the spell". She stared at me as if daring me to challenge her but I knew I would be fighting a losing battle.

"Fine", I grumbled begrudgingly. "But I get to give him an aneurysm if he says or does anything I don't like"

"Well he'll most probably so just that but I highly doubt you'd hurt him give he's your favourite uncle and all", she gave me a crooked smile.

I puffed my chest out grabbing the amulet, "You clearly don't know me well enough, Miss Bennet. I can be a real pain in the behind if I choose to be"

She finally cracked and laughed wholeheartedly and I joined her. "Oh I think I know you pretty well Eve". I nodded my head because frankly, she did know me pretty well. She was the one who knew about me before anyone else. No one even thought I was a possibility. I was a part of new beginnings and love for eternity. The symbol on my back is similar to that of an infinity sign although I was born with it with no explanation.

There were things about me that didn't make sense and no one could prepare my parents for what I was. But they love me nonetheless. My brothers how ever - the apple of mom's eye - were much more easier to handle since they had experience with me. Call me a test subject if you will, though Jas calls me a daddy's girl, which I am totally not.

This whole situation is my fault. I did the forbidden and summoned something from the past. My magic is still a bit rusty but I assumed it wouldn't do any harm. Oh, how wrong I was. They spell was in Aunt B's grim moiré and I did it right, or so I thought. Instead of summoning a long lost grim moiré of my name-never-to-be-mentioned-grandmother I summoned that who got rid of it. That one person daddy thought he was rid of. I started a war with a long dead enemy.

I'm such an insecure idiot even though I come off strong. I hope daddy can forgive me. I will do anything to end this war I started. I will everything in my power to save my family. Even if I have to sacrifice myself and be I'm lost in the end. Family above all.

"So when can we start?" I asked eagerly, determined to save my family before it was too late.

"We'll start as soon as your favourite uncle gets here", Aunt B said enthusiastically. She walked up to the bookshelf and took out a cooking book which I assumed was full of recipes. But when she laid it down on the small coffee table and flipped her fingers through pages I noticed the familiar inscription of Latin spells and it became clear that it was a grim moiré. I'm not quite sure if it was hers or if she accumulated it over the years.

As she leafed through the grim moiré that annoying face popped into my room after barging in, "Did I hear my name?"

Uncle Kol.

"Did I hear someone say my name", came his annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear", I jested with a smile.

"Come here, you", he pulled me in for a bearhug and ruffled my hair while I squirmed. Oh, how I hate it when he does that.

"No. No, Uncle Kol. No, stop", aunt B watched amusedly as I tried to push his chest to get him away from me until he finally let go and grinned in a way only he can.

"Hey, little E", he finally gave a genuine smile then directed it to aunt B. "So, what's this about a spell I'm needed for, Bunny?"

"She's determined to go and you're the only one who won't kill me for doing this and I don't want her to go alone", and as an afterthought, she added," And it's Bonnie, not Bunny". She threw him a dirty look.

"So, in other words, you girls just need me for my handsomely, devious, body and mind", he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, please, Kol. Don't fool yourself", aunt B rolled her eyes at uncle Kol's antics. "I simply don't want to send her alone into the unknown", she said reasonably.

"So, it is for my vast deviousness", he said matter-factly. "Not a matter. I'll protect you little E", gave a sideways glance. Aunt B rolled her eyes yet again.

It has been such a natural thing to see her and Kol go on about petty thing. I mean, you could cut the thick, sexual tension between then with a knife, since it fills the room up almost as much as Kol's ego. Aunt B has denied Uncle Kol for as long as I can remember, despite his desparate advances. She refuses to let him in for two reasons; one, is that she's a witch and it goes against nature. The spirits might have been blown into oblivion but their energy still remains and would be truly angry at her. There would be no forgiveness for going against nature. She had to learn that the hard way.

And two, is because she lost her first love for him to come back from the dead. There had to be a sacrifice and he was there to sacrifice himself for her. He went in her place as the achor of both sides. Kol came through in the knick of time. She doesn't hold it against him but she can't just for get what happened.

"I'll do this for a wager", Kol said on a serious note.

"And what exactly do you want, Kol", she asked exasperatedly.

"Simple", he stared deep into her eyes as if he could connect to her soul, "A kiss".

At this Aunt B burst into laughter with her hand to her mouth. She tried to even her breathing but failed. "You're insane you know that", she said through light chuckles.

Uncle Kol turned around and headed for the door, "Fine. Then I'll just go tell Nik what a marvelous idea you have to send his baby girl out into a world where our father is present and could detach her head from her body. I for one think it's a spendid plan. I'm sure your dad would simply love it", he reached for the door handle and opened the door with a smirk.

"Wait", Aunt B slammed the door with her magic. She cast her head down.

He turned around with his devilish smirk still plastered on his face, "Having second thoughts, are we, Bunny?"

She jerked her head up and glared at him in an intimidating way but he seemed unaffected by it. "One kiss", she gave in reluctantly. I was quiet through this whole ordeal because I felt that if I said anything I'd be intruding in on a private moment.

"Are we done now?", I asked snappingly as I glanced between the two of them.

"Not exactly", Uncle Kol strided up to Aunt B staring down into her eyes, since he was a few inches taller than her, with a passion I've never seen him showcase before.

He carressed her face with his right hand and brought his left hand to the curve of her hip and leaned in for his kiss as promised. At first Aunt B was dumb struck and stood as still and stiff as a rock then closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. He gently touched her soft lips with his then lead his right hand to the curve of her neck and his left hand to the arch of her back, finally pressing his firm, muscular body against her lean, feminine frame consisting of only curves, no edges. His lips finally fully on hers, tilting her head side ways and teased her lips with his tongue gently asking for permission to enter, to which he didn't have to ask twice to be granted. She moaned as their tongues clashed and twisted around each other. She reached for his day-old stubble to try and pull him closer than he already was as if it was possible. And I suddenly felt like an intruder in my own room. But damn it about time.

They were in their intimate moment for so long that I actually turned around and twindled with my thumbs then an idea hit me. _Ding, ding, ding. _I took my phone out and captured this moment in the form of an image. The flash went off and seemed to pull Aunt B out of her moment of weakness. She pushed Uncle Kol with her handa to his chest and stood there mementarily dazed. Then ran a hand through her hair, her cheeks flushed and said a little out of breathe,"Okay, let's start"

Uncle Kol stared at her in wonder the entire time she got the spell ready. She filled us in on the back up story for those Mystic Falls 2014. "So Kol don't tell them that you're from the future and don't explain how you came back, just mention a witch owed you a favour. We don't want them changing anything for the future", Uncle Kol and I both nodded to my Aunts chastising. "Only if it's really necessary do you tell them that you're Klaus' daughter and that you're not from then. And by that I mean life-or-death-necessary. Not that you can really die but you get what I mean".

"Okay, okay, Aunt B. We get it. Make sure that Daddy and Mommy end up together and that creepy grandpa stays dead for good", I listed off as if it was a grocery list. "Can we go now?"

"Okay. Give me you're phones", she held out her hands and handed them over. She chanted something in latin that I didn't quite get since I'm still in training base-A. Then she handed it back to us and we held hands in a circle, the amulet around my neck glowed. "You will only return when you have succeeded in your task that you have gone there for". After that she started chanting and the golden amulet laid against my chest and brightened starting with a small spark then shining like the sun.

"Take care of yourself, Bonnie", Uncle Kol said sincerly.

There was a blinding light and the almost inaudible, "You too, Kol", we could barely here it as our surroundings spinned and there was a loud bang then complete silence.

This was it.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Really looking forward to that. **


End file.
